


Happy Birthday, Frank

by Amaria_Anna_D



Series: Fratt Drabbles [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: Frank is trying to ignore his birthday, but when Matt actually DOES ignore his birthday, things get interesting.





	Happy Birthday, Frank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entropyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/gifts).



Frank was filling out a deposit slip at the bank when he realized what day it was. His growled cussing over the discovery earned him a sharp look from the old lady beside him, but he was almost beyond caring. He hated his birthday! The worst part was he knew there was someone at home who would be adamant about celebrating it. Frank spent the rest of his day scowling in his squad car.

By the time he came home, it was pouring cats and dogs. Not only was he in a foul mood but drenched to boot. He steeled himself for whatever big surprise Red had waiting and opened the door.

Much to his shock and relief, the scene that greeted him was the same as any other random Thursday in July. Max met him at the door with a slobbery ball, and Red was in the kitchen stirring a pot of something heavenly smelling. There were no friends popping out from corners or balloons tied to chairs.

Red grinned in his direction as Frank stowed his gun belt in the usual spot. “Why hello, officer,” he smirked. “I hope you don’t mind stuffed peppers and mashed potatoes. I’ve been craving them.”

Frank didn’t mind. Stuffed peppers was his favorite dinner. He hesitated for a moment waiting for the inevitable mention of his birthday, but got nothing. “Sounds good to me,” he muttered.

“Good. Hurry up and change. It’s almost ready!”

The rest of the night went much the same: Frank waiting for some big birthday surprise that never came. If you’d have asked him earlier, he would have said that he’d have been happy to have his birthday ignored, but as the hours paesed, he realized that he was actually disappointed. In fact, by bed time, he was down right pissed about it. How could Matt forget his birthday? Red never forgot anything!

Frank grabbed his pillow roughly as he listened to Red brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He started squishing it into the ball he usually slept on when a red envelope fell out. Instantly he saw his name neatly printed in Matt’s most meticulous block lettering–something he knew was difficult as fuck for Red to do.

“What the fuck was in my pillow, Red?” He called out.

Red appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but boxers and a wide grin. “Open it and see.”

Inside was a card with a pitbull wearing a party hat. The inner inscription was nothing more than “happy birthday,” but nestled between the pages was a pair of plane tickets with Rome listed as the destination. Frank’s heart nearly stopped.

“What the hell?”

“You didn’t think I would actually forget your birthday, did you?” Red asked with a laugh. “Besides, you always said you wanted to go…”

Frank could speak. He dropped the card and tickets on the night stand and crossed the room. He grabbed his husband roughly and captured his lips. He loved Matt more than he could say with words.

Matt pulled away to nibble at Frank’s neck. “Mind if we celebrate a bit more?”


End file.
